Portugalia
Republika Portugeze apo Portugalia (Portugalisht: República Portuguesa) është shtet i ndodhur në pjesën jug-perëndimore të Evropës, me dalje në Oqeanin Atlantik. Kufirin tokësor i vendit më të njohur gjatë shekullit XV, përshkruhet nga i vetmi shtet fqinjë, Spanja. Në përbërje të shtetit Portugezë hyjnë edhe disa ishuj në Oqeanin Atlantik, si: ishujt e Açores dhe Madajra. Vendi në të cilën është krijuar kjo republikë, ka pasur një lulëzim konstant po thuaj gjatë 3100 viteve të dominimit të perandorive dhe kulturave të ndryshme që nga iberianët, tartesonët, keltët, fenikasit, kartagjenasit, grekët, romakët, fiset gjermane dhe murishtë. Të gjitha kulturat e këtyre perandorive, mbretërive e popujve të njohur, kanë lënë gjurmë në këtë vend. Vetë emri i Republikës "Portugali" duket se vjen nga vendi i lashtë sipas emrit romak "Portus Cale", që mendohet të jetë një fjalë e kombinuar latino-greke me kuptimin "Porti i bukur" apo ndonjë kombinacion i fjalëve të popujve të tjerë që kanë lënë gjurmë në bërthamën e perandorisë më të njohur në shekullin e XV dhe të XVI , që shtrihej nga Brazili deri te India. Historia Politika Pas kushtetutës së 10 prillit 1976 e cila ishte në fuqi që nga 25 prilli i po ati viti, Portugalia është republikë demokratike e cila kuptohet si kalim pa klasa në socializëm. Sipas kushtetutës me tendenca socialiste për dëmshpërblime për tokat e pronarëve të mëdhenj, ajo mund të ndryshohej më së shpejti në tetor të 1980-ës dhe pastaj çdo 5 vite në raste të veçanta. Kryepari i shtetit është presidenti i republikës, i zgjedhur me mandat 5 vjeçar. Në të njëjtën kohë kryepari është edhe president i këshillit revolucionar 20 anëtarësh që janë këshilltarë të organit kontrollues të zbatimit të kushtetutës dhe janë ligj vënës për çështje ushtarake. Përndryshe ligj vënia ishte në duar të kuvendit të Republikës ("Assembleia da Republica") i përbërë nga 263 delegatë me mandat 4-vjeçar. Republika udhëhiqet nga një kryeministër i zgjedhur nga presidenti si dhe nga ministrat dhe sekretarët e shtetit. Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në Portugali Portugalia ka një strukturë të komplikuar të ndarjes administrative. Baza e kësaj strukture janë 308 komunat (portugalisht concelhos dhe njëjës concelho), të cilat ndahen në 4,000 bashkësi lokale (portugalisht freguesias, dhe njëjës - freguesia). Të gjitha këto përmblidhen në nivele më të larta, disa në rrethe administrative e disa në bashkësi të tjera të ndara sipas interesave p.sh.m. në komuna turistike të quajtura ndryshe edhe zona turistike), Përveç kësaj ka edhe bashkësi të krijuara sipas interesit historik si: Alentejo, Algarve, Beira, Douro Litoral, Estremadura, Minho, Ribatejo, dhe Trás-os-Montes. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e shtetit Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Portugalisë së bashku me ujdhesat është 92,391 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 39 30 V''', 8 00 '''L dhe 91,951 km 2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 440 km 2 ujë. Vija bregdetare e Portugalisë është 1,793 km e gjatë ndërsa kufiri tokësorë 1,214 km i gjatë. Klima e Portugalisë është oqeanike e ndryshueshme, e ftohtë dhe me reshje në veri ndërsa në jug e ngrohtë. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit të Portugalisë është terren malorë në veri të lumit Tagus dhe terren i vrazhdë në jug. Pika më e ultë e relievit gjendet përgjatë bregdetit të oqeanit Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,351 metrave në vendin e quajtur "Pika e vjetër" (por.:Ponta do Pico) në Azores. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Popullsia e Portugalisë është në një përqindje të madhe homogjene si nga gjuha dhe religjioni. Për nga përbërja etnike e popullsisë, ajo është një kombinim i popullsive para Romake, Iberianët dhe Keltëve të cilët dominonin në këto troje në kohën e Romës antike. Kultura Kultura e shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} * Qeveria :Portal do Governo * Kryetari :Presidência da República * Parlamenti:Assembleia da República * Ministria e Turizmit:Visit Portugal * Ministria e Arsimit:Ministry for Science and Higher Education of Portugal ---- *Mirë se vini në Portugali *IPPAR - Monumentet e Portugalisë *ICN *Tapada de Mafra - Natyra *Portugalia - Pamje nga Portugalia *25th of April 1974 - Dokumete të Revulucionit *Shtypi Portugezë *Sex Trade & AIDS in Portugal - Report *Colonial Voyage Historia e kolonializimit portugezë *Folclore de Portugal - Folklori portugezë *Portuguese Stick Combat - Martial Art *Institutions - Amëz për adresa të shkollve, laboreve etj. *FCT - Portuguese Science Funding Agency *Centro de Astrofísica - qendra e Astroizikës, Universitet i Oporto. *Science Academy - Akademia Shkencave - Lisbon * Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Portugal als:Portugal am:ፖርቱጋል an:Portugal ar:البرتغال arc:ܦܘܪܛܘܓܠ ast:Portugal az:Portuqaliya bar:Portugal bat-smg:Puortogalėjė be:Партугалія be-x-old:Партуґалія bg:Португалия bn:পর্তুগাল bo:ཕུ་ཐོ་ཡ bpy:পর্তুগাল br:Portugal bs:Portugal ca:Portugal cbk-zam:Portugal ce:Португали ceb:Portugal co:Portugallu crh:Portugaliya cs:Portugalsko csb:Pòrtugalskô cv:Португали cy:Portiwgal da:Portugal de:Portugal diq:Portekiz dsb:Portugalska dv:ޕޯޗުގަލް dz:པོར་ཅུ་གལ་ el:Πορτογαλία en:Portugal eo:Portugalio es:Portugal et:Portugal eu:Portugal ext:Purtugal fa:پرتغال fi:Portugali fiu-vro:Portugal fo:Portugal fr:Portugal frp:Portugal fur:Portugal fy:Portegal ga:An Phortaingéil gd:A' Phortagail gl:Portugal gn:Poytuga got:���������������������� gv:Yn Phortiugal hak:Phù-thò-â haw:Potugala he:פורטוגל hi:पुर्तगाल hr:Portugal hsb:Portugalska ht:Pòtigal hu:Portugália hy:Պորտուգալիա ia:Portugal id:Portugal ie:Portugal ilo:Portugal io:Portugal is:Portúgal it:Portogallo ja:ポルトガル jbo:potygu'e jv:Portugal ka:პორტუგალია kl:Portugali kn:ಪೋರ್ಚುಗಲ್ ko:포르투갈 ks:पुर्तगाल ku:Portûgal kw:Portyngal la:Lusitania lad:Portugal lb:Portugal li:Portugal lij:Pòrtogallo lmo:Portugal ln:Pulutugal lt:Portugalija lv:Portugāle mi:Potukara ml:പോര്‍ച്ചുഗല്‍ mr:पोर्तुगाल ms:Portugal mt:Portugall nah:Portocallān nap:Purtuallo nds:Portugal nds-nl:Portugal ne:पोर्चुगल nl:Portugal nn:Portugal no:Portugal nov:Portugal nrm:Portûnga oc:Portugal os:Португали pam:Portugal pl:Portugalia pms:Portugal ps:پرتګال pt:Portugal qu:Purtugal rm:Portugal rmy:Portugaliya ro:Portugalia roa-rup:Portogallia ru:Португалия sa:पुर्तगाल sc:Portugallu se:Portugála sh:Portugal simple:Portugal sk:Portugalsko sl:Portugalska sr:Португал sv:Portugal sw:Ureno szl:Portůgalijo ta:போர்த்துகல் tet:Portugál tg:Португалия th:ประเทศโปรตุเกส tl:Portugal tpi:Posugol tr:Portekiz ty:Pōtītī udm:Португалия uk:Португалія ur:پرتگال uz:Portugaliya vec:Portogało vi:Bồ Đào Nha vo:Portugän wa:Portugal war:Portugal wo:Portugaal wuu:保合多伽勒 yi:פארטוגאל yo:Portugal zh:葡萄牙 zh-classical:葡萄牙 zh-min-nan:Phû-tô-gâ zh-yue:葡萄牙